Why Not?
by Echo126
Summary: AU story about Piper and Leo. They are my fav couple. It's about them being in college. Magic will be involved. Other characters will be involved as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed. **

**Summary: This is just an AU story about Piper and Leo mostly. It's basically when their in college. There might be some other characters that I make up. And magic will be involved.**

**Reviews: Are greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 1

"Ugh! Why couldn't I have just chosen another school?!" said Piper in an annoyed voice. She looked around at the campus she was in. UCLA was definitely not her first choice.

Phoebe walked up behind her with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Piper! Watcha doing?" she asks in a cheery mood.

Piper jumped back a little startled. "Geez Phoebe, I told not to sneak up on me." She was not in a happy mood.

"What's the matter with you? Are you on your period or something?" asked a now slightly annoyed Phoebe. But she wasn't going to let Piper ruin her happy day.

Piper sighed. "No. I just don't feel so comfortable in this place. I wanted to go to New York. What the hell am I gonna do here?"

"Well, you could go to parties and get drunk?" Phoebe offers. Piper just gave her a 'what the hell?' look. She decided to try again. "Or, you know, studying is always good," she said in a bored tone.

Piper gave a small smile. "What are you doing here anyways? And what's with the happiness?"

"I'm here to support my adoring sister whom I love very very much," replied Phoebe with a big grin.

Piper did not believe any of it of course. "Found any hotties yet?" she asked knowingly.

Phoebe looked shocked at first but then she pouted, "Not yet. I thought there would be more hot guys around."

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Piper.

"No!! I think about other stuff," replied Phoebe with an indignant look.

"Like what?" challenged Piper. She raised an eyebrow as she waited for Phoebe's response. 'This should be interesting,' she thought.

After a few seconds, Phoebe finally thought about something. "Ponies!!"

Piper sighed. What was she going to do with her hormonal, sixteen-year old sister? She smiled and shook her head, signaling Phoebe to follow her into a building.

As they walked into the building, Phoebe quickly ran to the merchandise area. If there was anything Phoebe liked more than men, it was shopping. And that was a big 'IF'. Piper went to the books area to try and find some of the books that she would need for her core classes. The first book that she found was for her calculus class; and it was a huge book. "Ugh. Am I being punished?" she asked herself. She picked up the book and went to look for her next one. "Let's see. PSY 2000. Where are you?" She kept looking until she found it. There was only one left. 'Lucky me,' she thought. As she went to grab for the book, she noticed another hand reaching for it. Both stopped and looked at each other. The other hand belonged to a handsome young man.

"Sorry. Go ahead. You can have this one," said the young man with a shy smile.

Piper smiled back. "Are you sure?" she asked. She didn't want to be rude after all.

"Yea. I'll just wait for the next shipment." He smiled again. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "You're taking Intro to Psych huh?" he asked.

Piper nodded. "Yea. With Dr. Oliver. Who are you taking it with?" she asked. 'I hope it's with Dr. Oliver as well. He's kind of cute,' she thought to herself.

"I'm actually his TA. So yea," he replied with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Michael." He stretches his hand out to Piper.

Piper shakes his hand while introducing herself as well. "I'm Piper. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Michael gave her a sweet smile that showed off his adorable dimples. "Well, I have to go. If you ever need any help with psychology, just let me know."

"Thanks. I will," she replied. With that, Michael walked away. Piper let out a soft sigh. All she kept thinking about was how nice and sweet Michael had been. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Phoebe in front of her.

Waving her hands in front of Piper, Phoebe spoke again. "Hello!! Earth to Piper!"

"Huh? What?" asked a confused Piper. She saw that it was Phoebe who was calling her name. "What is it?" she asked.

"Piper, I've been calling you for like two minutes now. Are you ok?" asked Phoebe; concern clearly shown in her tone of voice.

"Yea, yea. I'm ok. I must've spaced out for a little bit there," replied Piper. 'Thinking about a certain cute guy, that is,' she thought. She smiled at that. When she noticed Phoebe's lost expression, she decided to change the subject. "Come on. I have to go pay for these books."

"OK. What books are you getting?" she asked. Without waiting for Piper to reply, she took one of the books and frowned. "Introduction to Psychology. I bet that's gonna be boring."

Piper smiled at that. "Somehow, I think it'll be a fun class."

* * *

A few days have passed since Piper bought her books. Classes started today and she was very nervous. She walked up to her first class, which was calculus, and sat in the second row. Even though she was nervous, she still wanted to learn as much as she could. Students kept entering the class and waiting for the professor. The class went pretty well, and the professor seemed fun. Although it was pretty clear that the material was going to be hard to learn.

Her next class was the one that she had been anticipating all week: Psychology. She walked into class and sat in the front. A few minutes later, Michael walked in with a group of people that Piper assumed were his friends. He spotted Piper, and gave her a sweet smile. He said his good-byes to his friends and went to sit next to Piper.

"Hi," he said.

Piper gave him a shy smile and replied, "Hi."

There was an awkward silence. However, Michael decided to break it. "How are your classes going so far?"

"I've only taken one so far. But it was ok. The professor seems nice. What about you?" She was a little nervous but it didn't show.

"My classes are good. I took Spanish II, and Cognitive Theory." He couldn't help but keep smiling at her. 'She's so pretty,' he thought.

"I take it your majoring in Psychology?" she asked.

He smiled yet again. "Yep. What about you?"

Piper smiled nervously. "I'm undecided yet. I don't really know what I want to do yet."

"It's understandable. You've got the whole year to figure it out. I'm a junior now, though technically this is just my second year." He waited for Piper to reply, but the professor walked in and began to speak. They both just smiled at each other and listened to the professor. Truth be told, Piper couldn't stop sneaking glances towards Michael's way. For some reason, she liked looking at his dark spiked hair. And Michael couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have found a perfect candidate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next couple of days, Piper and Michael got to know each other better. They would talk before class, eat lunch together, and sometimes even talk on the phone at night. Michael was getting closer and closer to Piper. And Piper just kept thinking about how fast and amazing her first year of college was turning out to be.

They were walking towards their class together when Piper accidentally bumped into someone. Her books fell to floor. "I'm so sorry!" she told the person.

"Hey, watch it!" said Michael in a raised tone. He could not afford for his candidate to be damaged in any way.

The man that Piper had bumped into ignored Michael's remark and kneeled to get her books. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." He looked up at her and smiled sweetly. 'Wow, she's beautiful,' he thought. He got up and handed her the books.

"Thanks." They both smiled at each other and kept walking towards their destinations.

Piper kept thinking about the incident as she and Michael made their way to the classroom. 'Why was he so rude to that guy?' she thought to herself.

Michael noticed that she was quiet. He held her arm softly and stopped her from walking into the classroom. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked kindly.

"Yea. I was just thinking about stuff." There was silence until she decided to ask him what she was really thinking about. "Why were you rude to that guy that bumped into me before?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to seem mean in asking the question.

"Oh sorry about that. I just think that he should've watched where he was going. He could've really hurt you." Michael sounded completely sincere. Piper just smiled at him and walked into the class.

* * *

After a long day of school, Piper just wanted to relax at home. 'Haha yea right,' she thought. She was in the kitchen preparing herself a sandwich when Phoebe walked in.

"Hey!" she said in a happy voice.

"Hey Phoebe. What's up?" asked Piper as she finished making her sandwich.

Phoebe shrugged and walked over to where Piper was. She grabbed the sandwich and sat on the counter. Piper stared at her but knew that she had lost the sandwich so she decided to make another one. "Not much. I'm really bored. Grams is going to stay at aunt Lydia's for the weekend and Prue is just being a total bi—" She was cut off by Piper.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?! You don't use that kind of language in here. And certainly not on one of your sisters," Piper scolded.

Phoebe scoffed at that. "Sorry mom!" Sarcasm has always been a favorite in the Halliwell manor.

Piper just sighed. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Phoebe and Prue fighting was not unusual to Piper. In fact, she was always stuck in the middle of them.

"I **borrowed** her sweater for a party, and it got beer spilled all over it. But hey, I tried to wash it at least," Phoebe might not have gotten along with Prue, but at least she tried. Prue on the other hand never did.

Piper didn't know where to start. "Phoebe… what were you doing in a party? You know that you're grounded."

"Look, don't start with me ok. I've had a long day. Bill won't talk to me, I got a D on my history quiz, and I almost got in a fight with Sarah." Phoebe was not mad at Piper, she was just exhausted. "Not to mention the trouble I went through to make this sandwich." Piper gave her a glare at that one. "Ok fine, you made it… But I had to eat it," she says with a grin and quickly runs away.

"Yea you better run! It's a damn good sandwich. It has turkey in it. How could it not be?" she asked; though she was mostly talking to herself by the end of her little argument. She smiled at how silly her sister could be and continued to make her sandwich.

* * *

The next day, Piper had gotten up late and decided to just get some coffee in the campus Starbucks. She walked in and immediately bumped into someone. Coffee was spilled everywhere. She was completely shocked. "Oh my God!! I'm so sorry!!" She quickly moved to get napkins and help the poor guy who was already on the floor trying to clean it up. She finally saw his face and noticed that it was the same guy that had bumped into her the day before.

"No, don't worry about it," said the guy with a soft smile. He looked at her and noticed who she was. "I guess it's just payback for yesterday huh?" he laughed a little and stood up.

Piper blushed and gave a shy smile. "Sorry. Please let me buy you another cup of coffee," she said.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways," he replied.

"Please, I insist." Piper was not going to take no for an answer.

The young man caved in as soon as he saw her sweet smile. "Ok. But only if you have a cup of coffee with me," he added.

Piper blushed a little again. "Deal. I'm Piper, by the way." She offered her hand as a gesture.

The young man took it and shook her hand. "I'm Leo," he said with a smile.

They both sat together and drank their coffees, talking about themselves and college stuff. After a while, they separated and each went to their respective classes. Piper got in just in time to her classroom before it began. She found Michael and noticed that he had been saving her a seat. She smiled appreciatively at him and sat down. In the middle of the class, Michael passed her a note.

'_Where were you?'_

Piper took out her pen and replied, _'What are we in high school__._ _I woke up late. Went to go get coffee at Starbucks.' _She handed him the note. She noticed that he smiled a little and wrote something else.

'_What are you doing tomorrow? We should go watch a movie or something.'_

'_Sure. Pick me up at 7?'_

He smiled at that. _'I'll be there'_

After their little note exchange, they went right back to paying attention in class. Luckily, the professor hadn't noticed what they were doing.

* * *

**A/U: Please review. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
